


Mas cartas no entregadas

by NyuGR



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, Real Life, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Es un capitulo o carta mas para el libro "Querido Diego te abraza Quiela" de la autora Elena PoniatowskaFue realizado con fines educativos para mi primer año de preparatoria en la materia de "Taller de Lectura y Redacción"





	Mas cartas no entregadas

Se que dije que ya no te escribiría. Pero no puedo. No puedo hacerlo, Diego.

Es agobiante el tiempo que paso sola y saber que tu ya no regresaras a mi. Te extraño. Te extraño tanto.

No puedo dejar de escribirte tantas cartas, intento encontrar la razón, el por que. Pero por mas que lo pienso, no encuentro respuesta. Es como si solo mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, mis emociones se quedara impresas en un simple papel. Papel que corresponde a una carta, carta que no te sera enviada, por el simple hecho de que no puedo soportar la idea de que no obtenga una respuesta.

Estas cartas son mi desahogo, se han convertido en un diario. Un diario en el quunsiempre pienso como si fueras tu.

No soporto ver a la gente vociferar de mi. Murmuran por la calles que tu me dejaste, que me abandonaste, que jugaste conmigo, que solo fui una mas de las que pasaran por tu interminable lista.

Y duele. Me duele, Diego. Duele el saber que por mas que quiera ignorarlo, no es mas que la verdad.

Me aferro a una bella mentira que no me hará daño. Me aferro a la idea de que lo que dicen y lo que se, no es verdad.

Mi vida a cambiado. Me siento muerta. Estoy muerta en vida. Y todo esto es porque te amo. Te amo y eso duele.

Seguidamente a salir por la calle la gente me pregunta: "Madame, vousetes malade?" Por mas que duela y todo el mundo sepa que no estoy bien. Asiento en una respuesta afirmativa para continuar mi camino fingiendo que tu partida no me ha afectado. Que tu partida no me ha matado.

Las personas siguen hablando de mi, tanto que parece tan normal.

Quiero que regreses y me digas que aun me amas. 

Quiero verte para poder estar juntos.

Sin embargo, despierto de mi sueño y pronto veo que tu no estas.

Quiero cerrar lo ojos y aferrarme para que toda esta pesadilla no se vuelva realidad.

No sabes cuanto te amo y seguiré esperando.

Quiela

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno si llegaste aqui de casualidad o solo porque me sigues y ha aparecido en tus notificaciones. De lector a lector, te recomiendo este libro.
> 
> Yo lo he amado y he quedado con sentimientos amargos.
> 
> Gracias por leer 
> 
> Realizada con fines educativos.


End file.
